Cousin dear
by RyuNeko
Summary: Summary: Naruto ended up in the hospital after a Aranked mission, nothing that he wouldn´t heal by tomorrow, but it was decided that he should stay overnight. A unusual visitor comes. Who is it?


Cousin dear

- Talking

thinking

_Jutsus _

/ Bit-beast to human/

/_human to bit-beast/ _

( Authoress notes)

warnings: Sakura-bashing, yaoi and shonen-ai ( meaning boy x boy) and lemons, language and grammar

Discaimer:Do not own Beyblade or Naruto

Summary: Naruto ended up in the hospital after a A-ranked mission, nothing that he wouldn´t heal by tomorrow, but it was decided that he should stay overnight. A unusual visitor comes. Who is it?

Sasuke´s P.o.v

- You did it again, Iruka scold him, getting hurt the final seconds of combat!

- I know, the dobe sighs, but I am getting better.

- Yeah, our academyteacher smile, you are. But I got worried..

- Iruka-sensei is right, Sakura the pink bitch agrees, you need to focus more...

She stop right in her sentance, when we hear a soft but firm knock on the door, and Kakashi open it.

In comes the most beautiful human being I´ve ever seen. Long, midnightblue, hair, stunning features, stormblue eyes, a slender and light figure. I´m almost sure it´s a girl, her curves tell me so, but something else tells me it might be a male. I don´t really mind, I don´t like girls, too damn annoying. Dressed in black jeans, a pair of black sandals, a darkblue t-shirt a red and white vest and a royalblue backpack in his/her hands. The dobe beams and announce:

- Ty! Come here! I haven´t seen you for years! I loved your last letter though.

So is it a she or he?

"Ty" smiles sadly, like he/she tries to cover a huge amount of sadness.

- Oh, Naruto grins shepishly when we look confused, I haven´t introduced you yet. This is my cousin, Ty, who lives far away from here. But Ty, what did you come to Konoha for?

- C-can I stay with you for a while, Naru? I needed to get away.

Now I can tell "Ty" is a male, even if it also is a bit hard to hear, I´m positive he´s a he.

- Sure, the blonde idiot smile, I´m so happy you´re here!

- Why are you here, Kakashi ask in a harsh voice, and which village do you belong to?

- I´m not from a village, "Ty" replies, I live in a big city. Beycity.

- Then you must have traveled far, Iruka smiles gently, there´s no big cities for hundreds of miles.

- You never answered the last question, Sakura start bitching, so do that.

Big tears show in his eyes, before he try to answer.

- It-it´s not that easy to explain, "Ty" say, but where I come from me and my team are beyladers and world champions. We have had a lot of problems lately. We have had beybattles, tournamens, fans chasing us, thieves who tries to steal our bit-bests, school and training.

He show us a spinning top and how he use it, tell us about the basic rules and so on. Then he begins to really cry, Naruto sit up and pull his cousin close.

- Shh, he soothes the crying boy, tell me what´s wrong. Is it something with your friends/teammates?

A nod.

- Have that bastard, Kai, left again?

A shook of the head signals "no".

- Tell me then, Naruto smiles, I´ll try to help.

- T-there´s no-nothing to do, he sobs, first Max and Chief had a major fight. Then, when they both left, Max to America and Chief went to Germany with his parents and wont come back until december! Then, Kai and Ray fought, I tried to stop it. I really did, but they pushed me into the wall like I was nothing and-and t-t-to-told m-me t-to ge-get lost!

The poor guy look devastated, and when he try to stand, he faint. Iruka-sensei catch him before he hit the floor.

- He´s exhausted, Iruka states, and the emotional breakdown didn´t help.

- Naruto, Kakashi ask, how well do you know this boy?

- We´ve met only two times, but we write a lot, and he send me videos and such about him and his friends to keep in contact. I know him better than anyone.

- Answer me truthfully then, Kakashi say, is he a Jinchuuriki too?

- No, Naruto smile, even if his huge chakra say that he´s powerful – he don´t know how to use chakra or anything. Have you heard about the dragon god, Seiryuu? Also known as Dragoon?

- Sure, Kakashi answer, it´s one of the four guardians. It´s the stormdragon. Why?

- Tyson share a strong bond to Dragoon, they´re a team, Dragoon help Tyson win matches and they´re called bit-beasts where Ty comes from. And three of his firends/teammates have the other guardians, Suzaku/Dranzer, Genbu/Draciel and Byakko/Drigger. But Tysons bond is special, and Tyson can use Dagoons chakra – if someone taught him to use chakra. I know you, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-teme and Sakura think he´s looking weak right now. But he´s strong, he can probably beat both Lee and Gai in taijutsu, he have trained different material arts since he was a chibi. He almost never cry, so these fights and those harsh words must´ve hurt badly, and I can tell he´s been running all this way. Probably he used Dragoons chakra without knowing it, but he sure as hell aint as weak as one think.

- He seemed intelligent, I smirk, so how can he be related to you?

- He is smart, Naruto say, and for your information I´m not always stupid. His dad was my uncle, and Tyson live with his grandfather in a dojo sice he has no other family left.

- Your cousin is hot, Sakura squeals, he´s really goodlooking!

- He´s not interested, Naruto say, he doesn´t like the idéa of dating. He´ve been chased too much to feel comfortable with it. Don´t force yourself on him, I warn you, he wont let you anywhere close him if you try.

Good to know, I´m not fanboying, but I´m definatly attracted to him.

- Kakashi, Iruka say, I didn´t want to say it when he was awake. But did you have to be so harsh? You usually don´t do that...

- No, but I felt something wrong, and I needed to know if he´s a spy. I never ment to make the guy cry...

Kakashi look a bit ashamed, serves him right for doing it.

- You didn´t, Naruto chuckles, not really. He were just too sad already, you just added a bit to it, the last piece until he could finally break down and cry. Don´t feel too guilty, Tyson wont hold it against you, he´s very forgiving.

I see Iruka lift Tyson to a empty hospitalbed. Tsunade comes in and look confused.

- I´ve never see this boy before, she states, who is it? He´s not from here, that´s for sure... or is it she?

We explain, and she smiles, then she speak.

- Ah, I know about him and his grandfather, Sandaime-sensei wrote about it. He wanted Naruto to live with them, but the council wouldn´t allow it, but I see. He´s a real cute one.

- Yeah, Sakura say while starting fangirling, isn´t he?

We males sweatdrop. After checking him up, she tells us it´s nothing a good rest and some food wont help, unless he becomes depressed.

- Will he stay here tonight too? The dobe ask.

- No, she say, I don´t think you two would get enough rest if together. Can someone take care of Tyson-san here until tomorrow?

- I can, I tell Tsunade before Sakura get´s a chance, since I think it´s better if he don´t have to worry about getting molested by Sakura or some other fan who decide they like him.

- Sounds good, Tsunade laugh, but be careful so the number of fans who sneak around your place doesn´t get doubled.

- Sasuke-teme, the damn dobe say, I have one thing to say and I want you to listen to what I´m going to say. If you hurt Ty in any way, and I get to know it, I´m letting Kyuubi take your head for it.

- Don´t worry, dobe, I´m not going to hurt someone I´m going to help. Would you prefer Sakura to do it?

- No, he say in agreement, who know if he´d not end up worse than now...

- You really love your cousin, Iruka ask, ne? Naruto

- Of course, he answer, no one can dislike Ty. I just want him to be safe and happy, he´s like a little brother to me, he´s one year younger than me. Even if many thinks he´s younger, since he´s so small and has such a light figure, but he´s seventeen years old. And I want to protect my important people.

- He look like girl, Kakashi smiles, but I guess he´s rather popular with both genders.

Tsunade roll her eyes, heal Tyson and hand him to me, he weight almost nothing!

- Tsunade-sama, I ask, is he really supposed to be this easy to carry? In his age?

- No, she say, I´d guess he´ve had eatingdisorders. That´s why I´m worried if he´s not depressed, I want you to keep a close eye on him while he is here, he need to gain some healthy weight.

I leave with the tranportation jutsu I´ve learnt and get home. I put him in my extrabed, I have one if I would feel like changing bed, not that I thought I´d get a good use for it.

He look really peaceful and serene when sleeping, I can´t help but runnng my fingers through his hair, he seem to enjoy it as he begin to smile and snuggle closer at my touch. I leave him and cook some dinner, this time I have to cook for two, I make some dumplings.

When I hear the sound of movements, I go back to my room, and he´s awake.

- Where am I?

- At my place, I answer, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I´m Naruto´s teammate, I´ll look after you until Naruto is released from the hospital, do you think you can stand up now?

- Yeah, he say, thank you for lettng me stay here until Naruto is allowed to go home again.

- No probem I replie, I didn´t think you´d like to get taken to Sakura´s place.

- The pink-haried girl? No thanks, he smile, I think she looked like she wanted to rape me. Besides, she´s one of those fangirl type of person, I start to really hate fangirls or fanboys. The way they drool all over the place.

He stand up, but he´s not all stable yet, I help him to the kitchen and place him by the table. But he´s not eating, he almost look all spaced out, like his body is here but his mind wont cooperate with that.

- Try it at least, I smirk, it´s not posioned.

He finally comes back and eat some dumplings, not much though, even I eat more than that!

- Didn´t you like it? I ask.

- Yeah, I like them, but I´m not that hungry. Thank you for the dinner, it was great.

I smile invardly, he liked my cooking, but he seem rather depressed. I´m usually not a big talker, but I need to cheer this guy up, he´s way too beautiful when he smiles to be allowed to stay depressed. I sit down beside him.

- You know, I begin, I don´t think those friends meant it. The pressure might have became too much and they got annoyed about the smallest things, they´ll work it out, and it were wise of you to back off. Or else they might´ve forced you to take sides, which would be too much to ask someone who already seem to have it bad enough. You have eatingdisorders, right?

- How did you know?

- I carried you, you are way too light to be healthy, and Tsunade-sama said so when I asked. She´s a medicnin, I´m not sure you know what that is?

- Yeah, he smile a little, Naruto have sent me a lot of ninjabooks. I know it all in theory, but I don´t know how to channel chakra, no one have taught me.

- When and why did you get eatingdisorders?

- About seven months ago, I have been so stressed, and I lost all apetite. I´ve never thought about it much, nh.

He seem to still be tired and can´t even sit on his own, I pick him up and carry him back to the bed, where he fall asleep again. I never knew I could talk this much to someone and not becoming annoyed. This boy, Tyson, interest me a lot.

I train until bedtime, he´s still sleeping, and I decide to do the same.

Both of us wakes up about the same time,10.59, and my guest seem a lot better today. He still eats bad, but he move around and has a lot more energy today, when we finished the breakfast started to show him around. A lot of people was curious and/or attracted by him, but he didn´t gave them a glance, he just keep looking at all stores and so on. I take him to the training grounds and teach him about chakra, this guy is a very fast learner, he manage to use all my jutsus in just a hour! And then it´s time to get to the hospital. I tell Tsunade what I know, while Tyson go and talk with the dobe.

- So he confessed, she say, that he´s having a eatingdisorder? That´s a beginning. And it have been going on for seven months? That´s not good, and it´s a bit disturbing that no one seem to have taken notice to it.

- I agree, I say, but he learned all about chakra this morning. Yet he can use all jutsus I can and showed him, he got some books from the dobe, but he haven´t used chakra before. Even if fire doesn´t seem to be his element, he could use it easily, he learn very fast. He would have been a great shinobi, and there would be no problem taking him with us on missions, there´s much worse bringing the dobe or Sakura.

- I´ll make him a temporary Konoha ninja, Tsunade smile, if _you_ approve of him – he must be good. I want you and the others to keep an eye on him, then, I don´t want a mission gone wrong becase he wont eat enough. Ok?

- Sure, I say, it will be easy.

- What are you two talking about, Kakashi ask while reading his book, and when will Naruto come to training?

- Kakashi, perfect timing for once, I want to ask you if you think you can take Naruto´s cousin in team 7? According to Sasuke, this boy is a very fast learner and have learned all his moves in a hour, so you wont have much trouble with him.

- I guess we can give him a chance, Tsunade-sama, but will Naruto be on training today?

- Yes, Tsunade say, he was changing before. So I guess he´s just catching up with his cousin... I can´t remeber his name.. Ta-te ...

- Tyson, I point out, and here both comes.

And they does, Naruto seem glad, and give me a smile.

- Thanks, Sasuke-teme, for taking good care of Ty. I thought you´d be the same bastard to him, but if that would´ve been the case, I don´t think he´d be as glad.

And he does seem happy, a heart-melting smile that reaches his eyes is visible, even Kakashi and Tsunade seem to melt at the spot. The nurses, both male and female faint when seeing him smile like this, I guess he´s feeling better.

- No problem, I say, he´s not as annoying as you are.

- Ahem, Kakashi say, today we´ll train taijutsu with Gai´s team.

- Great, the blonde baka beams, then Tyson can try to fight them.

Tyson doesn´t reply, just listening and waiting for us to go, he´s not like the dobe. Just a little, not much enough to be annoying, but enough to tell they´re related.

At training it´s me vs. Naruto, and we still keep a similar level, Sakura vs. Tenten, Sakura loose big times – it´s humiliating to even watch, Kakashi vs. Gai, equal fight, and Tyson vs. Lee, Lee loose badly. It seem like Tyson is more flexible and faster than Lee, and he´s calculating his opponents move with ease that requires years of training, this guy is amazing. All the rest of us stop and watch as Tyson finish off Lee.

- I AM SORRY, GAI-SENSEI, BUT HE´S TOO STRONG!

- IT´S OK, LEE, THIS BOY IS JUST AS YOUTHFUL AS US!

Poor Tyson look confused. Then Lee continue.

- I have found my own eternal rival, Lee exclaims, it´s one to zero right now!

- Umm, Tyson say with a sweatdrop, I´m not staying forever. I´m just here temporary...

- Gai, Kakashi say with interest, can you try to fight him now? He should be a bit tired by now..

- Sure! Come on then, Gai exclaim, and let´s see what you can.

Tyson move fast as a wind, and as flexible and block Gai´s attacks and landing perfect hits on Gai, but then he seem tired.

- You have a beautifully spirited new student, Gai say, and really good in taijutsu!

- I have trained material arts since I were two years old, Tyson say while smiling, then I developed my own style. I call it " the dragon-style".

- WOW, Naruto yells, that was awsome Ty!

- How old are you, Tenten ask, you seem younger than us?

- I´m seventeen, Tyson answer a bit taken back, and I´m just a year younger than you.

- But you must be at least jounin level, Gai say while looking like a goldfish that spotted the cat, or even ANBU!

Tyson tries to explain that he´s not that good, no one listen, but we all soon return to fighting our opponents. Lee and Tyson try to resume training, but both are too tired and end up with doing push-ups.

After training, we go for lunch at the barbeque resturant, and I get to sit between Tyson and Naruto. Naruto eat like he always does, and Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Gai and I eat normally, Tyson eat as bad as yesterday, and Naruto keep nagging that he´ll faint if he doesn´t eat properly. That helps a little, and he eats a bit more, still not enough.

Shizune, the brunette that is Tsunades right hand, comes with a shinobi passport, a headband and other things he need to be able to come with us. Not that he´s sure where he´s supposed to wear it, and it doesn´t look good when he have it on his forehead, but Shizune get an idéa and help him bind it on his right arm. That´s better. So many people have become interested in Tyson, almost whole Konoha, yet he doesn´t even seem to have noticed.

- That´s much better, she smiles friendly, I have no idéa what level you are on – so I have to get that clear before it´s all done. Kakashi, Gai, what´s your opinion after seeing him in training?

- Jounin or ANBU level, both say in one voice.

- Eh! She look like they just grown three heads and eleven tails.

- He beat both Lee and Gai fastly, Tenten tell her, and all he need to work on is weapons and jutsus. But he´s not even trained to be a ninja, that´s weird.

But the one in the center of all talk seem like he just want to get away, I understand that, it´s not fun to be talked about like one isn´t there.

We all get out from the resturant and it´s time to do some afternoon training.

This time our team teach our new member some justus, it take five hours to teach him stuff we have taken years to master, and like Naruto – he don´t run out of chakra. His is a silvery blue colour, not the same blue we are used to.

- That´s enough, Kakashi say firmly, you will be able to do just fine on missions. You´re really a fast learner, no wonder Sasuke agreed with Naruto that you wouldn´t be a bother to us.

- Thanks, Tyson say, Kakashi-sensei. But I´m not used to all this training, Kai usually train us hard, but then again you guys have to train a lot to be able to clear missions and we don´t do this kind of things.

- You´ve been doing well enough, Kakashi replies, you said you´re a material artist. Are you familiar with weapons?

- Only training weapons, like wooden kendo-sticks and so on, I´m not good at all when it comes to weapons.

- So, Kakashi continues, weapons are your weakness?

- It´s my weakest point, Tyson say, but I´m not all that lousy. But, yes, its defintley my worst subject.

- Good, Kakashi smiles, then there´s at least something you´re not good at. And something we can train you in, so this wont get too boring.

- It´s not boring, Kakashi-sensei, I think it´s really interesting.

- That´s good to know, Tyson, but I have to say – there´s nothing more we can teach you , except how to use weapons.

- Ok.

He´s not good at weapons, I tell you, not that he doesn´t aim well, it´s just that he doesn´t really know how to use them. Traps isn´t hard for him, and after he got frustrared with failing in weapon-class, he use his beyblade and destroy the targets.

- Look, Sakura cheer in her normal and silly way, that went well!

- Yeah, Naruto say, that was cool. But you have to use the weapons, not your beyblade, try again.

- Ty-kun is at least better than you, Sakura taunts, but you´re good in your own little way.

She saw Tyson glare at her for insulting his cousin when Naruto didn´t even do anything

He isn´t good when it comes to glares either, but it´s enough for that bitch to shut up, I give him that.

When I go home this evening, it feel emptier than ever, and I miss my little stormangel. Yes, he´s mine, he just doesn´t know about it.

Tyson´s P.o.v

- Naru, your friends are amazing, this have been great! And I´ve just been here one day and a half.

- Ty, my cousin ask, is it true that you´re depressed? I heard Tsunade-baachan say so...

- sigh, I guess I am, I´ve been feeling so down since everything started to become so wrong. But I´ve started to feel so much better since I came here, it´s like it´ll be ok again. And it truely where right for me to get away from all that, even if I miss them and get reminded of them from time to time heree, but I feel apretiated here. I feel like my self-esteem will return again, so don´t worry.

- I am worried already, Naruto say, you didn´t eat well either. Well, Ty-chan, I will make us some ramen! And you´d better eat it all, or I´ll force it down your throat!

He mock/threaten me, I tell him I´ll do my best, but I lost all apetite when the team started to quarrel over nothing, even Kai and Ray lost their tempers. I did too, but they never noticed it, or they just didn´t bother to notice. I haven´t felt this good for seven months! Konoha is a great place. Gramps know I went away, but he dosn´t know where I am, though he know I can take care of myself. Naruto comes with two huge bowls of ramen, does he want me to eat all that! He´s a maniac! I haven´t eaten that much since one year ago! I´ve cut down on food since a long time ago.

/ I know, Dragoon laugh, but the blonde have a good point. You´re a ninja now, you have to eat a lot to maintain stenght, and then you can unlock your full abilities./

/_´goon! I didn´t ask for your opinion, I huff, but I´ll do it! I will eat as much as I can./_

/ Good, Ty, I want you to be happy again. And that you get back up now, you´ve been sad long enough, but I don´t demand you to be ok in a instant./

- I made you miso ramen, my older cousin say and flash me a foxgrin, and I took chicken ramen. But if you rather would like chicken, we can switch, it doesn´t matter to me.

- Nah, I smile as much as I can, miso is good. Thank you, for letting me stay with you, Naruto.

- I love to have you here, he laugh slightly, it´s rather empty here. Eat, now, talk later.

I eat almost half of the bowl before I´m so full I´ll puke if I eat more.

- I guess that´s a beginning, he sighs before finishing both our bowls, but you need to eat better. It´s late now, come on, let´s go to bed. You can choose, do you want the bed or the bedsofa?

- The sofa, I say, it look way comfier than your bed.

- It isn´t, Naruto grin with glee, not that I usually crash in the bedsofa. But that´s how I know it can´t be comfier, my bed have the exact right sleeping spots.

- I still prefer the sofa, I explain, good night.

- ´night, he yawns and retreat back to his room, see ya early tomorrow.

I make myself comfortable. And look out the window.

Kai..Ray.. Max..Chief... try to be freinds again. I don´t want this hating-eachother-thing to continue. I want us to be a team again, please, I don´t want to know you´ve disbanded the team. But that´s how it always are, we part, later we´re back as a team...

I fall asleep shortly after that thought, like it´ll be ok, like they had heard my thought and understood.

The next morning.

We get up at sunrise, dress, eat breakfast, I made Naruto run and buy cereal – I´m not eating ramen to all meal- and some fresh milk, then we brush our teeth and get to a bridge. Naruto tells me it´s where they always meet.

- Kakashi-sensei is always late, Naruto laugh, but I´ve decided to be here in time. And Sasuke always get here first, oh no, here´s a group fangirls and fanboys. I guess Sasuke´s around then, there´s a lot of fans who love Sasuke, but there´s usually not this many guys...

- They´re not my fanclub, Sasuke smirks, they´re here to see your cousin.

- No, I groan, not more fans. I´ve had enough of them.

- You´ll get used to these rabid ones soon, Naruto say while glareing at the horde not to dare flirting with me, I think.

- No, I tell him, I hate rabid fanpeople. They sneak into ones room and take photos, or they sneak around like hungry sharks or something and hunt one down. I´ve been through it many times before.

The pink piece of doom, known also as Sakura, is in the mass of people too.

I really hate fans sometimes, but then Kakashi-sensei appear and shoo them all away, but Sakura wont disappear since she´s on this team.

- Well, he smile under his mask, now when Sasuke´s fanclub is gone – you all know what to work on.

- It´s not my fanclub, Sasuke smirk widens, it´s actually Tyson´s.

- I thought it was waay too many guys today, the silver-haired sensei laugh, so Tyson have got a fanhorde too? This is the end of all still single people here, they chase either Sasuke or Tyson, what will happen when these two find love? Poor fans...

Me and Sasuke glare at our sensei, before we get to work, I begin to hate these ninja weapons. They´re hard to handle. But I´m getting there.

- And later, Kakashi suddenly say, we have a mission. So save some strenght today, you´ll need it, Naruto´ll show our newest jounin what to pack.

- But, the pink thing say, if he´s a jounin – why are he still with us?

- That´s because Tsunade-sama doesn´t think he´s ready to be sent on missions alone yet, Kakashi explains, and because Tyson would probably be better off with Naruto since they know eachother and Tyson just got here – it might be the best idéa to let him have some time to adjust to being here first. And two jounins in a team is not something bad.

- I see, Sasuke say, and that actually have a point.

Two months later ( I´m waay to lazy today to write it all, besides, I´m not good at writing fighting scenes. I´m sure you noticed earlier... )

Sasuke´s P.o.v

I asked Tyson out today, I know it´s a bit cowardly to wait this long, but I´ve seen what he can do if one approach him the wrong way. It´s not beautiful, the last one, Sakura did it all wrong. The air-headed bimbo just threw herself at him and he answered by using his singature move : Dragon Storm missile. It´s feared by all five ninja countires, no one want to meet Konohas Midnight Dragon when on a mission. Mostly because he may be beautiful, but offend him and you´re dead meat, he´s like a storm; beautiful but deadly. I´m attracted and addicted by now. To my suprise, he answered yes, it´s the fist time anyone - except Naruto, who´s family- is let closer than the friendship lines.

- How come you answered yes? I ask when I met him for the date.

- Because you don´t throw yourself at people because they might look good, he smile, and because you´re not like the other who ask me out. You wouldn´t try to rape me the second we get alone.

- How can you be so sure about that, I ask, I might´ve just waited for the right moment?

- Hahaha, he laugh at it, I just have a feeling you wouldn´t be so tactless. And I like spending time with you, you´re so nice to me, you´ve also helped me so many times.

- You´ve helped me too, I remind him, we´re a good team.

- Mm. But you and m cousin helped me stop my bad eatingdisorder and cheered me up, I guess BladeBreakers wont ever be a team again, but I´m happy being here and a ninja.

- I´m glad to hear that, I smile for once, and I´m glad you´re not depressed anymore. Let´s go to the resturant, I know they have strawberry dumplings, you love those. And a lot of other good food. You need to get some flesh on those bones anyways, I joke, you look so thin.

- I´m not too thin, he say in a mockingly hurt voice –I know how he feel through his eyes and his voice- and that´s not his hurt voice, I´m perfectly normal.

I order for us and pay the bill beforehand, I know what Tyson want and how much, I´ve known and obsessed over him too long to not know, and I know myself too. This way it wont be as much fuss when it´s time to leave.

- Yay, Tyson smile a megawatt-smile, strawberry dumplings are so tasty!

He really love strawberries, not as bad as Naruto with ramen, but he use to treat himself to either fresh strawberries or something with the berries in it when it´s special occasions or he´s specially happy about something.

I eat some new thing, I can´t even remember the name, but it´s good. It´s a chocolate ball with strawberry cream in it, I had no idéa it was something else but chocolate, and I ask if Tyson would like to try some. He does, and got little piece of cream just above his lips, that´s just waaay too tempting for me. So I kiss him, but he doesn´t push me away, he blushes adorably and let me do it. He taste sweeter than what we just had been eating, some fanpeople shrieks and look like they want to throw something at me, but most of them start squealing and nose-bleeding. Hentais. I´m too happy to care about them, is means Ty accept me, and he might like me back. We continue our date, and we even go see a movie, even though Ty fall asleep in the middle. He had a hard mission today, involving hunting a missing-nin and in the middle of the hunt, the missing-nin saw him and tried to hit on him. the missing-nin died a fast and painful death, the body sent to the contry it belonged to once, and he got a huge-ass paycheck. He came back only seconds before I asked him out. Naruto and Sai got together last week, but Tyson got to know tonight, and Tyson decided to take my offer to live with me. I´ve never felt so content before. I take us both home to my place, he can collect his stuff tomorrow, and it´d ruin the whole evening if he didn´t spent the night. But when I kiss him goodnight, he wakes up and excuse himself for falling asleep.

- It´s ok, I tell him, you look so adorable when you´re asleep.

The morning after.

He sleep still, I smile, I guess he´s still tired after a rough night. Our team, 7, will take the chuunin-exams in two days. Not Ty though, he was made a ANBU member recently, and his mask is that of a dragon. I´m not so sure Naruto will beome hokage anymore, it might as well be Tyson, both have the possibility to become the rokudaime Hokage. One could be sure it run in their blood, sometimes, but Ty is much more attractive.

- Tyy, I say gently, wake up.

Nope, not going to happen, he´s sleeping and wont wake up. Good. That means I have at least a hour before he wakes up, I pull myself out of him, he doesn´t notice. I put a warm blanket around him, he wont know I was gone, I quickly goes to a box I have had hidden for ages. Mother gave it to me once, it was her weddingring, and she gave it to me and told me to give it to the person I love the most. That would be Tyson, it´s him I love the most, I know where the ring is now. I´m just going to wait another couple of days before I ask him. when I return, he´s still snoozing softly on the bed, but he begin to stir. I give him a affectioate kiss, and he wakes up smiling, he is so beautiful.

- Wanna take a shower, I ask him, or breakfast?

- Shower first, he answer, and breakfast later. Where´s the bathroom?

- You´re coming with me, I smirk, and you´ll see.

I drag him to the bathroom and push him into the shower. He try to protest, but I wont listen and turn on the shower, and help him and myself getting finished. Then we get dressed.

- What´s for breakfast?

- Me, I kiss him, or what ever I can think of.

- No, he laugh, you´re not even looking healthy to eat. I´d get foodposioned if I tried...

- Haha, I smirk, you know what I meant.

- Yup. But I´m hungry, and that will not happen this time of day, Sasuke.

- Why not?

- It´s the middle of the day, and it´d give those fans a better view if they try.

It knock on the door, so I open it, and I wasn´t prepared for what I saw. Naruto and Sai the first one looking hysterical.

- Have you seen Tyson? Naruto ask. He didn´t come home last night!

- It´s okey, I tell my panicking teammate, he´s here. We spent some time last night, and it got late, so he spent the night. You know, you don´t have to worry about THE most feared shinobi in the entire world unless you have to fight him. And you´re his cousin, so cool down, Naruto.

- I told him the same thing, Sai sighs, but he does have the responsibility for Tyson until he leave again. So he wouldn´t let me rest until we found the little dragon, and now we did, come on now. Naruto, he´s fine and with Sasuke. Nothing can be wrong with him. Let´s go.

- I haven´t seen that yet ,Ty?

- Yeah, I´m here, Naruto!

- Good! Then we can leave, Ty! Leave a note next time, will ya!

- Sure, Tyson replies, but you don´t think I can take care of myself? Naruto, you know I can handle myself, you and the others taught me that.

The next second, Kakashi appears, and he look like he´s having a bad day.

- Is Tyson here?

- Yeah, I answer, why?

- A new mission, he say, and I got to go. I´m meeting Iruka in ten minutes.

- I´ll hand it to him, I say, we were just getting breakfast. Is there enough time for that?

- Yeah, Kakashi answers, one always have to eat breakfast. Bye!

We eat breakfast, and I can tell Tyson still feel the pain of last night, he can´t move as well. I use my chakra to heal him as much as I can.

- So, I tell him gently, I´ve done what I can now. My little dragon, a kiss before you go?

- Ok, he kiss me on the cheek since he´s shorter than me, done!

- Hell,no, I don´t think so.

I kiss him so deeply he get all weak in the knees, it´s just so great to be this dominant over another being, and then I break the kiss.

- That´s the way of doing it.

- Sasukee, he whine cutely, I have a mission now.

He slip on his midnightblue dragon mask and brush off his ANBU clothing.

- When will you be back?

- Midnight, he answers, so don´t wait for me.

- You know I will, I say, even if you tell me not to.

- Sigh, he sighs deeply, do as you want. Bye!

He disappears, in a puff of smoke.

Tyson´s P.o.v

I meet up with the client at the gate. It´s a man in his twenties, he look rather nervous, so I ask him why.

- It´s just that I think I´ll have a lot of assasins after me, he say startled, but with the best of the best by my side – I know I´ll live..

- That´s my job to make sure of, I assure him, so relax this will go fast. If you wish, I can have you there by lunch? I can get there fast.

- I- I would love that, he answer, so I pick him up and run high-speed. The trees is almost nothing but a blur, Dragoon give me even more speed and we do arrive to the village of hidden birds. He thank me and my payment wait for me in Konoha, he does treat me for lunch, I thank him and start moving home. But a red-haired guy, who look really young, stands in my way all of the sudden.

- What?

- You must be Konohas Midnight Dragon, he states, and also known to a few as the human bonded to a god. That´s as good as a jinchuuriki, no better, Akatsuki would like to talk to you.

- Akatsuki? That´s the organization who harm jinchuurikis to steal the demons, and kill the hosts, no way I´m going anywhere with you.

He takes out several puppets, Naruto and Sasuke have told me about ninjapuppeteers, and I destroy them all with my Dragon storm missile. But I got a little wound, damn, I´m posioned!

I don´t run, I teleport myself back to Konoha gates. A fellow ANBU see that I´m injured and help me to the hospital, I´m immedeatly placed in a room and forced down. I collapse after that, only thinkinghelp me, then it´s all black.

Kai´s P.o.v

At the Konoha gate.

- Excuse us, Ray say, is there a Kinomiya Tyson in this village? We have searched for him for a very long time..he´s our best friend, he ran away, we´ve been looking for two months and two days. And our sources tells us we can find him here.

- How does he look? The red-haired female ask. So I can be sure?

Chief continues.

- Long, midnightblue hair and stormblue eyes, a quite femminine figure and look. Many mistake him for a girl, but he´s a male, he usually are dressed in a t-shirt, a red vest, a baseball cap, a pair of sandals or sneakers. He also have a spinning top, a beyblade, and he had a darkblue backpack when he disappeared. Is he here or not?

- I know him, she smile, but I don´t think it´s a good time right now. And I need someone to confirm your identities before I can let you in. Wait a moment.

She does some hand signs and a blonde boy a year older than them appears in a puff of smoke, he have blue eyes and clad in a orange jumpsuit. He look angry when he see them.

- Kai, Ray, Kenny and Max, I presume? he say in a really pissed off voice, I have enough to think of to deal with you now.

- Naruto, the female say, do you know them? Can I let them in?

- If I had a choise, he said, I´d ask you to kill them. But Ty would be sad forever if I done that, I don´t know, I´m stressed right now! Ty is in the hospital, and now these people come along!

- What have they done? She ask, they seem nice?

- They´re the reason Tyson ran away from his home, the boy named Naruto say, they hurt him.

she look like thunder struck her.

- Oh, but Naruto, they might want to explain. And it´s thank to them we got him, or else we´d not have got him, and now we´re the most wellknown and feared village in all contries.

- We really need to see Ty, Max almost cry, we never meant to hurt him. Everything just went so wrong. Please belive me.

- Who are you , I ask, his boyfriend?

- No, the Naruto kid say, that would be perverse! He´s my little cousin. And I hate when someone hurt my loved ones! Besides, Ty-chan just got a boyfriend, my friend Sasuke. He´s already by Tyson´s side, Tyson got posioned on a mission, but he´ll be ok. It´s not unusual here. But I have to get back there and see if he´s better yet.

Tyson got a boyfriend! NO! He´s supposed to become MY boyfriend! I will win him back!

- What kind of village is this, Ray ask, it look a bit different?

- Hah, Naruto say, you guys must be stupid! It´s a ninjavillage of course! We even made a great ninja out of Tyson, he´s gone from a beyblader to a ninja, and I´m happy he came to live with me. Even if he was moving to Sasuke´s today.

- Ninjas doesn´t exist, Chief say, so it can´t be true!

- It is so true, Naruto yells, ninjas do exist!

We come to a hospitalbed, where a person is lying, clad in a black robe-like clothing and a midnightblue dragon mask. And beside that person, a boy my and Ray´s age, black hair and eyes. Looking sad, dressed in black and some kind of fan on his back. He´s handsome, but I don´t like him, he´s weird.

- Sasuke, Naruto ask, are you ok?

- No, the guy say, I don´t know who did this – but said person will die. Then I´ll kill Itachi. Who are these weakilngs?

- They´re Tyson´s friends, Naruto answers, they´ve come here to talk to him. Have baachan taken care of the posion?

- Yeah, he´s in pain, but he will need some rest.

The black-haired boy, carefully brush away some hair from the mask, and it´s no longer any confusion. It´s Tyson, my Tyson, his breathing is ragged and harsh. Why is there a mask?

- Why is there a mask, I suddenly ask, he doesn´t need such thing.

- He´s a ANBU ninja, Naruto tell us, which means he´s one of the highest leveled ninjas there are. He´s known all over the five ninja contries, as Konoha´s Midnight Dragon, and he´s the most feared ninja. He´s stronger now, and belive me, Ty wont come back with you. He wont because I wont let you take him with you! You can´t be good friends if you couldn´t notice he was sick when he left and came here!

- Ty was sick? Max ask, why didn´t he tell us?

- He didn´t want to give you more reasons to fight, Naruto continues, you fought enough back then.

- We really did, Max answers, but we heard Tyson had ran away and hurried back and put all differences behind to find him. But we didn´t know he was sick. What was it?

- Eatingdisorders and depression, the guy named Sasuke answer, he was a mess when he came here. Crying like it were the end of the world, he was devastated, but he quickly adjusted. And he´s one great shinobi now, I´m proud to call him my boyfriend, he´s one unique being. And about the mask, no ANBU is ever to be seen without their masks, not unless it´s during when off duty, during duty that is not ANBU-related or dying. Tyson isn´t dying or off duty yet, not for another hour, and his mission were ANBU-leveled. He was guarding a man that had secrets that would save a dying country, the hidden country of Bird, they use birds to fight but they did. Without that information, they would´ve been lost forever, and now they´ll become stable again. All we know is that someone posioned him with a posioned blade.

- What! Max is crying now, I wish we´d never had those fights! Then this would´ve never happened!

- Max, I say, it´s too late to think of what happened. But when he awakes, we want to talk with him, alone. We never meant to hurt him, it´ve been a bad couple of months, and we just snapped at everyone. It was nothing but a bad time when he tried to help, and it´s cleared up during all this time while looking for him, as always – it´s him who got us back together. And we aren´t leaving without him.

Tyson slowly begins to wake up.

- Mmnj?

- He´s waking up, Naruto beams like Max use to do when hyper, that´s good!

- Naruto, Sasuke say, stop it. Or at least quiet down.

He immedeatly does so.

- Tyson? Naruto ask, Ty?

- I´m not deaf, a tired voice they recognise as Tysons answer, I can hear you. Naruto.

- Good, Naruto say, who did that?

- red-haired, young, and a member of the Akatsuki. He wanted me to follow him and join. I kicked his ass, but I missed to notice one puppets blade and it cut me. I´m ok.

- Luckily, Tsunade-baachan could get all posion out of you, the guy is Sasori. He´s dangerous, you managed much better than most people ever met him.

- well, he got his ass kicked this time, I wont let them hurt more jinchuuriki.

- They wont, Sasuke say, I´m killing Itachi and Sasori is probably dying. They will have lost a lot and wont be able to do anything.

- Who´s Itachi, Ray ask and why are you so set for killing him?

- My brother, Sasuke answer, and he will die because he killed he entire clan. Our parents and all relatives, he left me because he thought I wasn´t worth killing, I have to revenge the clan.

Ok, a obsessed and mentally disturbed ninja who happen to date my Tyson, he´d probably fit right in with my grandfather.

Naruto and Sasuke tell him they´ll come back soon.

- Tyson, Ray whisper, it´s us.

- Ray?

- We´re all here, I tell him, we´ve been looking all over for you. And you´re one hard guy to find.

- Yeah, Chief exclaims, we got worried when we heard you went missing! Gramps didn´t know where you went, for how long or anything. He just told us you had disappeared one day, took some belongings and wrote you had to leave, and that he knew you´d at the very least be alive. I thought my heart would stop right there, so we used Dizzy to search, she couldn´t find either you or Dragoon! So I almost thought you was dead!

- We all gathered and searched together for you, Max smile, and we almost gave up. Then we finally heard about someone who had seen you, and kept going, we later heard about a dragon who was very attractive to both males and females. That led us here, and we found you! Don´t you dare run off like this ever again!

- And we´re really sorry for how we behaved, Ray smile with regret, especially what me and Kai did. It was that which made you finally run away, and we didn´t talk to eachother until we heard on the national news that you had disappeared, and I agree with Chief. I was sure I felt my heart stop and freeze. I couldn´t stop feeling like we had killed you, and because we were snapping for no good reason, and when we got here – I hear you´re at the hospital! Posioned!

- Can you please take that mask off? Max ask.

- Not yet, he answer, I´m not off duty yet. Not even when in hospital.

- Tysoon! You´re not a ninja! You´re a beyblader, and love the sport, don´t tell me they brainwashed you, Max wails, I don´t think I could handle that.

- Max, calm down, I´m not brainwashed. I´ve just kind of adjusted here, my cousin Naruto took me in and helped me, I´ve been through some cool stuff. And I don´t know how, but I´ve actually managed to not kill anyone, just injure or scare away. And Sasuke have also taken care of me, he´ve been nothing but kind and understanding, I love this place. It feels like I´ve found another home, and I´ve never felt this happy since I started beyblade as a chibi, one happy time with Hiro, Gramps and me doing some crazy stuff, met you, got to know you and fought with you guys in the beystadios, and getting a teamspirit. I don´t want to leave this place. It´s all I have right now, memories and just doing what I do, it´ve become my whole world.

- Tyson, we know we hurt you a lot, but you can´t stay here. Sooner or later, those thousands of people looking will find you, and they wont be as kind as we to drag you back.

Tyson finally takes off his mask, he´s even more beautiful than before, but we can all see he´s been really broken about this. And he´s tired, he fall asleep after trying to sit up. Ray catch him, so he didn´t hit anything.

- Guys, Ray say, I don´t think that Sasuke guy was wrong. Tyson are way too thin and light to been healthy, he´s almost nothing but skin and bones, even if it seem like he´ve tried to get better. We have to take him with us, even if we end up hurting his feelings again, he need better hospital treatment than he can get here.

- Let me see, Max say and take over, you´re right! No one should be this thin or light, oh my god, even a chibi on five-six years weight more than Ty right now.

- Max, Chief say carefully, try to keep your voice down. Let him sleep.

Tyson hadn´t liked the commotion and snuggled closer to the warmth, even if he didn´t notice it himself, Max smile for real for the first time since before the horrible fights.

- He´s so cute when he´s sleeping, Max giggles, I´ve missed him so much.

- We all have, I tell him, but he have grown to love this place. He doesn´t have any painful memeories from here, he took our fights worse than a kid seeing their parents fight, so it´s not hard to understand that he want to stay.

- I don´t like that guy, Ray suddenly say, the guy who call himself Tyson´s boyfriend. Because he have a dangerous aura and want to kill his brother, I don´t understand what a jinchuuriki means or why Tyson seem so eager to protect them, but I want him out of here as fast as possible.

A blond woman with brown eyes enter, she look happy until she see us, then she look confused.

- Who are you? I´ve never seen you around before? What is it with people I never seen suddenly appearing in this place? Not that last time didn´t pay itself...

- We´re his friends, I say, and I guess you´ve heard about us.

- Yeah, she say, we all heard about it from Naruto. Tyson haven´t said much about it, but he told me about how much fun you had before the fights, and the worse times too, but he seem to care a lot for you guys. I´m Tsunade, fifth hokage of Konohagakure no sato, and the legendary medical seninn. I´m like a president or such, as Tyson said since he had no idéa what a hokage was, he had only heard that Narutowant to be one through the letters he wrote.

- It´s a pleasure meeting you, Chief say, we have been looking a long time to find Tyson.

- I see, she answer, and I guess you want to take him back?

- Yes, Max answer, of course we want. He´s a part of Bladebreakers, he even came up with the name for us, we have realised how much we hurt him. But we never meant to do that, I know we all have missed him, it was like loosing our teams soul – it felt like a big part of us were ripped apart- belive me. I´ve never regretted anything as much as I regret our fights.

- I do belive you, Tsunade answer, and I also know you never meant any harm. So does he deep inside, he have missed you like crazy, but he have a new life here. And we also want to keep him, you´re not alone in wanting to have him, he have made huge progress in living like a ninja. Two days from now, we are going to make him a fullworthy member of Konoha, and then it´s final. But since you ave shown up, I guess a bit of competition doesn´t harm, you get two days to try convince him to return to you. That day, he will decide, either to stay here with us or go with you. It will be his choice.

- Sounds fair enough, I answer, Hokage-sama.

- We agree to those terms, Ray agree, it is only right that Ty get to do the choice.

- Yes, Max say determinated, it does sound good. But it would be more fair if we at least got a week.

- Three days, she say, take it or leave.

- Ok, Chief say, we have three days to convince him to come with us.

- And Konoha have three days to convice him to stay, she smirks, so the cometition is on. Let me check up on him now.

We back away and see her use some kind of energy to heal his wound.

- No more posion left, she smile, he can leave when he´s awake.

- But he´s unhealthily thin and light, Ray protest, isn´t it your job to help with that too?

- We´re already working on it, she say, we have put up a special diet for him. Since he doesn´t eat as well as he should, we have put him on a fat diet, he get a little food with a lot of fat. And usually we tell our ninjas to not eat beside the main meals, like breakfast, lunch and dinner. But we don´t have that when it comes to Tyson, it´s decided that it´s better to let him eat when he feel like doing so, but Naruto have worked extra hard on making him eat a lot.

But that´s about all we can do. Encourage him to eat better and put him on a diet that allow him to eat the amount he feel like he can handle without killing him. I have a adress here, Tyson can show you where it are, where you can live. It have five bedrooms, and yes, he will stay with you until the decision.

When Tyson wake up, he put on the mask and show them to the house they´ll live in for three days.

- You´re not on duty now, are you?

- No, he answer me, I´m not. But I wear nothing but my ANBU clothing and I can´t show who I am. Only a few people know the true identity of Konohas Midnight Dragon, now when we´re here – I´ll teleport to Naruto´s apartment and get my stuff. I´m back in a minute.

He does some movements with his hands and disappears in a whirlwind, and comes back 45 seconds later with his backpack, dressed in black sandals, darkblue t-shirt, his normal red vest and baseball-cap, black jeans. I almost loose control and drool, OMFG, he´s gotten even hotter! To think he´ve ony been gone for two months is impossible, he´ve changed a lot, even if it did feel like a eternity

- What? He ask, what are you guys staring at? You´ve seen me before.

- But, Max say gaping, you have changed in looks! You look so hot, I can see why people is obsessing over you a lot clearer, and these colours fit you so well!

- I agree with Max, Ray say gaping too, you look really beautiful. But wont your boyfriend miss you now?

- Sasuke isn´t my boyfriend, Tyson blush, we just had a first date yesterday. It´s not all that serious yet.

- Aww, Max grin, that blush tell me you guys also "got lucky" yesterday. How was he in bed then?

- Maax, he whine, don´t be evil. I was so tired, but he´s nice, I´m just not sure if it would work out between us. We´re different, maybe too different, and I´m still unsure how I feel.

- He know how he feel, Max smiles, he´s serious about loving you. But it´s good you think about it.

Max and Chief hug Tyson and tell him how glad they are to see him, me and Ray decide to do the same, we want him back.

- It´s dinner-time, Ray laugh, but we need to buy groceries..

- No, Tyson smile, we can eat out. My treat, guys, I certainly can afford it, I´ve saved all my mission money. And it´s too late to go shopping now, all the old ladies and men are there now, and they´re crazy. I don´t want to repeat that, I had old people running like mad to some of the shelves, they run you over. It was horrible, especially when the old ninjas came. I know a great place!

We went to a café, they have all types of food and pasteries.

Ray took a chinese speciality, Max took a huge burger, Chief set for a extralarge bowl of shrimp ramen, I decided to take a portion of spaghetti with some special sauce, and Tyson took a large bowl of fresh strawerries, a strawberry dumpling and some big chocholate ball.

- Tyson, should you really eat that, Max ask, you should try these burgers instead.

- Nah, he laugh, this is fine.

He take some whipped cream with the strawberries and start eating them one and one, I know he love strawberries, but none of it look fat enough to keep him going. We talk like nothing ever happened, it feel so perfect, and Tyson look happy. But we get interrupted by his cousin.

- Ty, I don´t like this idéa Tsunade-baachan have – she always loose her bets-, and I really don´t want you to hang out with these guys.

- Naru, don´t worry so much, it´s nice to see them again.

He hug Tyson close and tell him to be careful, that he doesn´t want to see him cry again, before leaving uneasy.

- He´s mean, Max pouts, don´t like him.

- He´s not mean, Tyson smile, he´s just protective. Naruto have had a bad life until he was thirteen, and everyone hated him so much, and it´s not even his fault. He didn´t choose to be a jinchuuriki, it just happened, and they blame him. But the villagers accept him now.

- Aha, Ray states, that´s why you don´t like when someone tries to harm jinchuurikis. Because foxboy over there is one. Not that I know what a jinchuuriki is...

- Yes, Tyson say, and I´ll tell you what jinchuurikis are. They´re hosts to a demon, a demoncarrier, it´s because of his demon Naruto was hated. Naruto is the vessel of the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, it´s the reason he look like a fox too. People blamed Naruto for the fox sins, I remember how sad his letters where then, he only had me. And I remember his happiness once his teacher recognised him as a human, a ninja, and that teacher lost his parents when Kyuubi attacked this village the day he was borned. Don´t misuderstand him, he just hate to see his precious people hurt, he doesn´t try to be mean.

- What? Demons, and all demons are in people?

- No, Tyson laugh, not at all chief. There´s ten demon lords, Kyuubi is the strongest since he´s got most tails. And not all of them are sealed into humans, even if most are by now, Akatsuki steal the demons. And if a demon is stolen, the jinchuuriki dies, and I don´t want my cousin to die. I´ll be some kind of carrier soon too, Dragoon and I are merging, we will become one. It happen since I and Dragoon have become even closer since I ran away, I can´t explain it, but we both feel it.

- Is that why you lost weight?

- No, Max, it´s because I almost stopped eating. But you know what? It doesn´t feel too bad merging, me and Dragoon both are a bit curious of what will happen, Dragoon say you guys might merge with your bit-beasts too. But it will take some more time.

- I don´t wanna merge, Max pouts, I want Draciel to be with my kids one day.

- You might not, he laugh, if you really don´t want to.

RyuNeko; This is the first chapter! Maybe tha last one too, but if I change my mind you´ll notice. and if I do keep writing, I´ll change the pairings!


End file.
